Getting Slapped Everytime
by Arrival of Tears
Summary: This story is about Denmark getting slap by Norway in a lot of different situations!
1. A Dare Gone Wrong

Hi guys, I'm back with a new story! I apologize for deleting my capitals story. I lost interest in the idea itself so yeah...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in here, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

The Awesome Trio is drinking beer at the bar as usual.

"Kesesese! Denmark, I got an awesome dare for you to do!'' Prussia laughs as he takes a swig of his beer.

"What's this 'awesome dare' you got for me?'' smirks Denmark.

''The awesome me dares you to slap Norway!'' shouts Prussia.

''Easy!~'' grins Denmark.

''Now hold on a minute here! How are we really gonna know that Denmark will do your dare, Prussia?'' America interrupts suddenly.

''That's true...I haven't thought of that...'' Prussia trails off, sinking into deep thinking mode. After a few minutes, a lightbulb goes off in his head.

''I totally got an awesome idea now! Denmark must post a video of him doing the dare on the internet!'' laughs Prussia.

O_O goes Denmark's expression when he hears that.

''What's wrong, Den? Is the King of Northern Europe too chicken to do my dare?'' Prussia taunts and makes chicken noises.

Denmark's face turns red. ''Of course not! I will never back down from this! Just you wait, Prussia, you'll see the video soon!'' he declares.

* * *

~In the video~

Denmark and Norway are sitting next to each other at a table. Denmark turns toward Norway.

''Hey Norge?'' Denmark asks. ''What?'' Norway replies with an annoyed tone.

Denmark raises his hand to slap Norway BUT then Norway slaps Denmark first.

''Ah, the hell?'' Denmark says while holding his cheek.

''No one slaps Norway.'' Norway said with a dark tone. At the end of that sentence, Iceland walks by and slaps Norway on the cheek.

''Ah!'' Norway yelp in pain. It takes him a few minutes for everything to sink in.

''Iceland, call me Onii-chan!'' He orders while holding his sore cheek.

Iceland's voice is heard off the side of the video, ''No.''

* * *

So what do you think of the first chapter? If you guys have any ideas on situations that can lead to Norway slapping Denmark, review your ideas or pm me! :D


	2. A Bird for Lunch

Hi Everyone! Thanks for the reviews, likes, & followers! I never thought I would get so much in one day! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Iceland comes into the kitchen, looking for his missing pet bird, Mr. Puffin.

He turns to Denmark, who is at the table, eating some food, and asks, ''Have you seen Mr. Puffin?''

Denmark, who is about to eat a cooked bird's leg, looks up at Iceland. They stare at each other and silence quickly settles in. Denmark looks down at his food, looks up to Iceland, then looks down again, and then looks back up. With his eyes never leaving Iceland's face, Denmark takes a bite of the leg's meat and chew slowly. He holds up his index finger to tell Iceland to please wait and he swallows.

Denmark points to the side of the table and says, ''He's right there.''

Iceland turns to where Denmark is pointing and sees Mr. Puffin, sitting on the side of the table and eating licorice.

Norway walks in, asking,'' Iceland, where were you? I was looking for you.''

He trails off when he sees what is happening in front of him. ''... -_- What are you doing, Anko?''

Denmark pauses from what he was doing. Which was him reaching over to Mr. Puffin with a fork in his hand. His expression is the same as children's expressions when they are caught doing something bad.

''Um...getting a snack?'' Denmark laughs nervously as he quickly tries to come up with a better excuse.

''You are so dead.'' Norway says in a monotone voice.

''Oh crap!'' Denmark recognizes when Norway is getting angry. He quickly bolts out of the kitchen with Norway hot on his heels.

Iceland stares at Mr. Puffin. The bird stops eating for a moment, stares back at his owner, and says, ''What?''

SMACK! The sound of Norway slapping Denmark and choking him with his tie echoes through the Nordic house.

''Ah! DX Norge, stop choking me!'' Denmark cries. ''No'' Norway replies with an amused tone in his voice.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review please! It would mean so much to me! *smiley face*


	3. Den's Way of Breaking Up Tension

Hey I'm sorry for not updating lately! School stuff and laziness are my main reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Also I do not own the song ''What does the fox say?'' Nor do I own the MMD ASDF Movie reference in here.

* * *

The tension in the room is so thick that it could be cut with a knife. One wrong move could set off World War III. China and Norway stands there, glaring at each other with flames in their eyes. Hong Kong and Iceland sits on the couch, watching the scene before them.

Denmark, totally clueless of what is happening in front of him, walks in singing.

''What does the fox say? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! What the fox say? Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! What the fox say? Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! What the fox say? Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! What the fox say?''

Norway's brow twitches in annoyance when he hears Denmark singing that song.

''Hi Norge!'' Denmark says with a huge grin, standing right behind Norway. Norway's hand flies up and smacks against Denmark's face.

''Ow! What the hell?!'' Denmark cries out in pain as he staggers back.

''Level up, da-ze!'' South Korea shouts, poking his head through the window.

Everyone turns and stares at him. ''What?'' he asks, tilting his head in confusion.

''What are you doing here, aru?'' China asks while raising his eyebrow.

''Stalking you! Your breasts belong to me, da-ze!'' South Korea claims.

Hong Kong says nothing as he throws a firecracker that knocks South Korea over. Iceland shuts the window just as the firecracker explodes.

''That was random...'' Denmark trails off. ''Shut it, Anko.'' Norway continues to slap Denmark.

* * *

Please review! ^_^


End file.
